Fly Me to the Moon
by suicunette
Summary: While she sits under the moonlight, she can't help but to question why she helped him escape. Maybe he really could put spells on people ... JillxSkye ; Harvest Moon DS Cute


Okay; so this is my first fanfic on this account. I really don't like writing multi-chapter stories, so I'm planning for this to be just a oneshot.  
Aside from that, Skye is probably the most interesting character that Forget-Me-Not Valley has to offer. Next to Nami, of course. ^^

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harvest Moon. Don't sew.

* * *

_"I don't have much time tonight. Could you look the other way?"_

_"Really? You'll cover for me?"_

_"… For a thief?"_

It was close to midnight in Forget-Me-Not Valley, and the townspeople were all sound asleep in their respective homes. It was almost insane to believe that just a month ago, the entire town gathered in the dead of the night, discussing how to capture and convict a certain phantom thief. As if it was yesterday, Jill could remember everything that happened that fateful night; the night that she practically betrayed her fellow villagers for a good-for-nothing, narcissistic burglar who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Four weeks later, everyone forgot about the "mysterious Phantom Thief" who plagued their valley for what felt like ages. Houses that were previously locked shut in fear of the silver-haired criminal were open yet again, and the valley merchants felt safe enough to keep their shops open during the night hours. The only conversations that dealt with the thief were discussed in the Blue Bar, between a select number of villagers who regarded the robberies to be some sort of conspiracy.

And four weeks later, Jill's mind still spun with thoughts of the last time that the villagers saw him.

_Skye_.

As if she was in a movie — as if she was in some sort of spontaneous dream — the very thought of his name triggered a flashback to that sunny Wednesday. She was inside the Inn, and Ruby informed her of a note that was left on the hotel desk. Somehow, just _somehow_, she agreed to assist Rock and the rest of the villagers with catching Skye that midnight. She was going to be a hero; she was going to help the village get rid of a _pest _that lingered in the Valley for much too long.

So why did she help him escape?

The question replayed over and over in Jill's head, unable to receive a proper answer. Under the moonlight, she was able to concur the weirdest and most farfetched theories as for why she aided a robber; sometimes, she concluded that the adrenaline was messing with her judgment, and other times, she speculated that Skye was a magician of some sorts. She was under a spell that night, unable to think and act clearly when the thief presented himself to her. He knew that he was doing; he had planned it from the very beginning …

But even for Jill, whose entire childhood was based around fairy tales and fables, the thought of magic and witchcraft being involved still left a heavy amount of guilt in her heart. She knew that a part of her wanted to see Skye escape unharmed. She didn't want the "wonderful" Phantom Thief to be just another name in the papers, and she didn't want him to be behind bars for the rest of his life.

_"You're glowing with a vibrant beauty tonight."_

In times like those, Jill truly believed the "spell" that enticed her lingered beyond that day. That even after Skye's escape, her mind was full of him; his voice, his touch, his _everything_. That if she had a chance to redo that night, she would betray the townspeople all over again—

"Jill," a voice called out, starling the girl and breaking her away from her thoughts, "It's past midnight. Shouldn't you be in bed already?"

"I was just … reminiscing about last month … about everything." she replied, standing abruptly and walking towards her house. "Time moves so quickly, you know? I wouldn't be able to imagine any of this weeks ago."

"I would be able to," the voice whispered. "I did."

Now inside her house, Jill could only yawn as she moved towards her bed, stretching and preparing herself for sleep. A quick glance at her calendar reminded her that tomorrow would be the Starry Night Festival; yet again, she would be contemplating about her general life under the moonlight. She reminded herself that this year, however, would be the first year of her not being alone during the festivities. All during her sudden rush of thought, she noticed someone staring at her with bright eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she quickly asked, getting under her covers and closing her eyes. She received a chuckle as someone snuggled beside her, turning off the lights and setting an alarm.

"You're just … glowing with a vibrant beauty tonight."

—_Fin_


End file.
